


Echo

by ClimacticTerror_CT



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClimacticTerror_CT/pseuds/ClimacticTerror_CT
Summary: A story for a videogame I plan to make in the future, updates only when I have inspiration. Can't spoil too much here you have to read and find out. Sorry for any bad English and/or grammar.
Kudos: 1





	Echo

The click of the old television turning off was the only sound in the small room that Sarah slept in that morning. It was around one or two A.M. and she had stayed up so that she could make sure there were no sounds in the house that she could hear, so she waited for everyone to go to sleep after she heard the lights finally switch off she had turned the old television that her mother had bought her. Listening to the soft sounds of the old house settling she decided it was time for her to go to sleep as well, bo cars drove by, no people walked the streets, it was just her, in her room, awake.

She got up from her uncomfortable spot on the old wooden floor where she was sitting in front of the television, moving her long black curly hair out of the way to see in the almost pitch-black room she was in to get to her sheetless bed. Climbing in and getting a thick blanket that she had at the end of her bed as she covered herself with it, laying her head on the cold hard pillow underneath and quickly drifting to sleep. This was a nightly thing she would do. Wait for all the sounds of the world to stop before stopping herself, she didn't feel uncomfortable in the silence but more at home, calm, and like nothing there in the quiet could bring her harm. She felt at peace.

The next morning she awoke to something sweet-smelling, her mother must have cooked some sort of pastry for breakfast. She didn't care what time it was when she slowly sat up, her body felt heavy and warm but when the blanket fell the cold air hit her skin and she woke up even more. Folding her blanket snd setting it at the end of her bed she turned to her dresser, besides her small old television, her bed, and her toybox, this was the only thing in her room. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a long thick orange sweater, slipping it on over her very warn grey tee shirt she opens the next drawer after closing the first, pulling out some long silky pants and changing out of her shorts and into the pants before closing that drawer as well. She turned to the top of the dresser now, on it sat a book, a sketchpad and pencil, a hairbrush, and a mirror. She took the brush and did her hair while staring blankly at herself in the mirror, her skin was pale and pasty, her eyes drooped, probably from staying up so late so often, her dark green eyes stared right back at her, and her monotone expression never changed.

After brushing her hair and setting her brush back down she went next to her toybox, opening it and taking out a leather backpack, she opened it and next pulled out a woodworking knife, she set it in her bag as well and finally pulled out two maps and a lighter, putting them in the bag as well before closing her toybox. She then went over to the desk and picked up the book, it was one of the three she owns. This book, in particular, was about plants, she put it in the bag, next she picked up the sketchpad and pencil and tossed them in as well.

She put one of the straps to the bag on and headed out of her room and walked down a somewhat long and empty hallway, the floor was the same as hers and so were the walls, the walls being a faded cream color. She headed down the hall and came to a turn, the bathroom on one side of the wall and the kitchen straight ahead, immediately she headed for the kitchen, she saw her mother at the counter facing away from her, there were freshly made lemon, cherry, and grape tarts on the table, she turned to one of the lower cabinets in the kitchen, opening ut and taking out some plastic bags and a single paper one, she put the plastic ones in her backpack and close the cabinet turning back to the table to take three of each kind of tart and put them in the paper bag before she turned to the living room, it was connected to the kitchen so she could just walk through the one couch one television room, her indoor garden was in the corner with all sorts of plants, her mother let her have it inside after lots of begging. Sarah wasted no time to hrs straight for the door and leave the house, the spring warmth greeted her as she began her journey to find her friends for they had all panned to go cave exploring, as they did every weekend. With no problems at all, after all they did all go prepared for absolutely anything


End file.
